<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temper by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450863">Temper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day after day, there was silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Regular Challenges 2020, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for fffc, 'temper'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was curious, Shaka thought, that one so connected to resurrection should sit at his side after his own resurrection. What advice did he have to give one who completed the cycle as easily as he breathed? He had nothing to temper, there. </p>
<p>Shaka was the one with questions to consider, and consider them he did as they both sat, in silence, contemplating. What Ikki meditated on, if anything, he did not say. But he returned, day after day, to the silence of Shaka's side, and Shaka felt him grow nonetheless. </p>
<p>The questions would come, he suspected, as would the answers. </p>
<p>But first there was this, the tempering silence that brought growth and realization, reconciliation and a harmony of being. </p>
<p>Day after day, there was silence. </p>
<p>Day after day... </p>
<p>"I have a question," Ikki said softly, one morning. </p>
<p>"Good," Shaka replied, hiding his amusement. </p>
<p>It was about time, wasn't it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>